365 Days of Regulus
by Jessica Dawn
Summary: As prompted by my journalling app - Day One - "What is something that you love to do that you haven't done in a long time?" Rating will go up at the first sign of a mature chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**365 Days of Regulus**

 _Jessica Dawn_

So I use a journalling app on my phone that prompts me every day, and I had the thought - Why not use them as writing prompts? So here we go.

May 26th - "What is something that you love to do that you haven't done in a long time?"

* * *

He dug through his trunk with care. He could move quickly without breaking things, and judging from the sounds drifting in from across the hall, it wasn't a trait he shared with his brother. His old robes were folded neatly on his bed, several inches too short now as he'd hit a growth spurt over the summer. It was definitely time to clean out his trunk before heading back to school for the year - so much of his things from third year had no place here now. Why had he even packed so much?

The closer to the bottom of the trunk he got he knew he was only going to find junk, and really, he ought to have just tipped the trunk on it's end and dropped it all right in the rubbish, but what would that have accomplished? He wouldn't have even known what he was throwing out - regardless of whether or not he''d even used it over the course of the last year.

His hand fell on something that caused him to grin, and he gripped the item tightly in his hand, racing the few meters across the hall to his brother's room. He didn't bother with knocking, which he supposed he should have but couldn't bring himself to care very much, holding up the deck of Exploding Snap cards in front of his face to show Sirius.

Truthfully, he had half experienced Sirius to roll his eyes. He was nearly sixteen now, and surely he wouldn't have time for the childish games they'd grown up playing together, when they'd only ever had each other for company.

"Fucking _brilliant_ Reg. You deal." Sirius sat down on his bed, quickly shoving all of his junk off of it. "We haven't played in _years_."


	2. Chapter 2

**365 Days of Regulus**

 _Jessica Dawn_

May 27th - What is something beautiful that you saw today?

* * *

He did his best to simply play his part, to accompany Narcissa on her date with Lucius and not interfere. He was only there to ensure that nothing immoral happened. He'd brought his homework with him, but he'd finished that long before. It was June, and hot. The three of them were down by the lake, Lucius and Narcissa laying in the grass and laughing at whatever small talk they were making as clouds rolled by overhead. Regulus himself was just a boy, and could have cared less what the two were doing or talking about but their family was old fashioned. Narcissa couldn't be seen alone with him before they were married, not on a social date like this.

Narcissa yelped, and Regulus turned to see her clutch at her side, frowning as he drew his wand. If Lucius had hurt her, he was going to pay for it… even if he had years on Regulus. But Lucius seemed concerned too, his hand over Narcissa's, the other reaching up to wipe away tears before they could fall.

"It's just a bee sting, love… lift your shirt, we'll get the stinger out." He'd instructed. Regulus moved a little bit closer, just to make sure that his cousin wasn't taken advantage of in a moment of weakness.

Narcissa did as she was told, lifting her blouse just enough that they could both see the small stinger sticking out of her soft flesh, tears threatening to fall once again, "Are you sure?"

"I used to get stung in the gardens when I was young… My mother always took the stinger out... " He tried to pinch the small thing between his fingers but couldn't quite manage, his nails just too short to really get a grip on it. He leaned down then, and Regulus stood, watching attentively, but all he did was use his teeth to remove it, spitting it into the grass as soon as he pulled away from her.

Again, he reached up, smiling at her as he wiped her tears away again, pushing her hair back behind her ears, "That wasn't so bad now, was it love?" He asked, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

She smiled faintly and shook her head, leaning against him, and Regulus couldn't help but think that this was love, and love was absolutely beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**365 Days of Regulus**

 _Jessica Dawn_

May 28th - Do you think you influence the world or does it influence you?

(How perfect is this prompt?)

* * *

The world around him had changed him. He knew this. He knew this when it was going on, but he was so busy trying to please everyone around him that not once did he stop to consider himself. The Mark was practically a sentient thing now - something that he shouted at, cried over, and conversed with - and he could feel it glaring at him. The burn he felt from it now wasn't the burn as a call to summons. It was the burn from the shame of what he'd done.

"Fuck you." He said simply, tugging his sleeve back down. If he didn't look at it he could at least pretend now, as he prepared mentally to take his life back into his own control, that he hadn't screwed everything up so royally that he couldn't fix it at this point. He'd taken the Mark to please his parents, and while it had brought them great joy - their _only_ son fighting the good fight, rallying with the other _proper_ purebloods and fighting for what they deserved - he knew now that they were wrong. The sick house elf laying on his own bed was more than proof of that.

It was more than just them though. All through school he'd been a follower, even if he was the Little Prince that all of the others wanted and needed to revere. He was the Prince in name only, and recognized now all of the times that he'd allowed himself to be manipulated into doing somebody elses bidding. He'd spent his entire life being manipulated by someone, and even his own brother wasn't innocent, even if his methods were more direct and less tactful than anyone else.

He shook his head, eyes darting up to the newspaper clippings above his desk and he resisted the urge to tear them all down. A plan was beginning to form in his head, and somewhere he knew that his allegiance still needed to be believed if he was to shield his family from harm. They might have been willing to sign his life away to the Dark Lord, but he was not going to be responsible for any more deaths than he needed to be at this point. He had killed enough. No, he still had to play his part, at least until the time was right.

He couldn't be saved - he wasn't sure if he even wanted to be at this point. He had nowhere to run, even if he was offered protection for the vital knowledge he now had, eventually they would have no choice other than to throw him in Azkaban for his crimes. If anything, it was worse for him. Some of the others didn't know any better, they came from generations of dark wizards without any reprieve, and really,he could have fallen into that group, but he didn't. He did know better.

He had let himself fall so far, and let everything around him change him so much that he didn't recognize himself anymore, but he wasn't going to let that continue. For the first time in his life, Regulus Black was going to change the world around him.


	4. Chapter 4

**365 Days of Regulus**

 _Jessica Dawn_

May 29 - What was the last thing you lost?

(Alternate Universe)

* * *

"I'm being serious, if you took my phone I'm going to kill you," Regulus whined, putting his hands on his hips as he stood in front of his brother who was lounging on the couch, "Just give it back now and I won't be mad."

Sirius could only smirk, "But how can you be serious? I'm Sirius."

"I'm not joking!" He yelled, and sat down on Sirius, pinning him down. It was rather ineffective though, his brother was two years older and had half a foot and about forty pounds on him. All Sirius had to do was roll his hips and suddenly Regulus was on his back on the floor, and Sirius had him pinned down, his hands above his head.

"Don't start something with me that you can't finish-" Regulus squirmed, settling only when Sirius' grip on his wrists tightened, frowning up at him. "Even if you did lose your phone we do have have a land line. Your friends can call you on that."

Regulus mumbled something, only speaking up when Sirius prompted him, "I said it's not about that. It's what's on the phone."

Sirius laughed and let him up, "You can beat your high score on floppy jump or angry hogs or whatever it is when you get a new one… besides, I'm sure you'll find it. Go on and get your homework done. One of us had better graduate, and it obviously wasn't me."

Regulus flushed, getting up from the floor, mumbling that Sirius just wouldn't understand and stalked off to the bedroom.

Sirius had wondered what he could have possibly done in a past life to have wound up guardian to such a moody teenager when he was only 19 himself, but quickly realized that he wouldn't have had it any other way. He made himself a cup of tea and drank it, giving Regulus time to cool off before he went and knocked on the bedroom door, "Hey, is your homework done?"

The younger boy shrugged, rolling over to put his back to him. "It was done before I even left school. Go away."

"Let's tidy up in here and see if we can't find your phone." Sirius had offered, trying to be reasonable. The apartment was small, and there wasn't much furniture to speak of. The mess came from paper - old assignments and past due bill notices. The desk they both shared stayed in the bedroom, though the room belonged to Regulus and Sirius slept on the couch.

"The room isn't that bad right now. It's gone."

"Did you leave it in your locker?"

"No, I remember texting somebody on the walk home." Regulus heaved a sigh, sitting up though he still didn't turn to face Sirius, "I'll save until I can afford a new one myself, I just hope-"

"Regulus I gave you bus money."

"I'm not arguing with you over bus money. I can walk. It's not that far."

Sirius sighed now, grabbing the chair from the desk and dragging it around the bed, "If mom and dad gave you bus money you would take the bus."

Regulus laughed dryly, "Let's not pretend like they've given me anything in years. I don't want to talk about them. I need my phone to turn up right now."

Sirius leaned forward, putting his elbows onto Regulus' knees and holding his own head up, "Talk to me. This is about so much more than just a phone, isn't it?"

Regulus pulled away, practically trembling as he took a deep breath, "I have a boyfriend."

"So? You'll see him at school tomorrow. It's one night without your phone."

"He doesn't go to my school. He doesn't even live around here… It's a long distance thing… If I don't message him…" He could have cried. His shoulders shook, and Sirius had wrapped him up in a hug.

"Reg... " Sirius wasn't even entirely sure what to say.

"Don't _Reg_ me. You don't get it. I'm not like you Sirius. You just have to leave the house and girls will fall all over you… I don't-" His chest heaved as he tried to push Sirius away from him, "I don't have any friends, and I don't have anyone except him. I'm the faggot with weird name and long hair. He's all I have." That was when he broke, and the tears fell. He didn't try to push Sirius away anymore, he just buried his head into his chest and sobbed.

Sirius let him cry it out, running his fingers through his hair. He guided him back over to the bed and sat down, cradling the smaller boy into his side. Regulus and relationships were a sore subject. When he'd dared to come out to their parents he'd been disowned and thrown out. Sirius had followed, refusing to love his little brother any less for it and knowing hat he needed somebody to take care of him. That had been two years ago, and neither one had ever really looked back. He felt his brother calm slightly, the heaving sobs that had overtaken him subsiding.

"I just don't want to lose him, Siri… I can't lose him…"

"You won't, Reg… and even if you do anybody who would leave you because you did something as innocent as lose your phone… that isn't somebody I would want to see you with anyways…" Sirius explained, still carding his fingers through his brother's hair. "We'll get you a new one as soon as we can… Let them cut off the heat, it's coming up on summer anyways."

Regulus let out a deep breath, laying back on his bed, "You don't have to do that for me."

"Regulus?"

"Yeah, Sirius?"

"I'd do anything for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**365 Days of Regulus**

 _Jessica Dawn_

May 30th - Describe the last storm you've been through.

* * *

He had always found the sound of thunder to be both comforting and frightening at the same time. Once upon a time he would have run to his brother's room at the sound of thunder, taking solace in the fact that Sirius' bed was far away from the windows in his room where his own was directly beneath them. The low rumbling had the ability to lull him to sleep, but at the same time there was only ever thunder when lightning was nearby.

It was the flash in the pan that scared him, Thunder was almost calm, predictable almost, it varied in volume but never brought him any harm. Lightning on the other hand? It seemed almost completely random, the way it lashed out across the sky, seeking the path of least resistance to touch down. God forbid that the path of least resistance required a few casualties because lightning? Lightning didn't care who it took out along the way.

Thunder and lightning both raged outside his bedroom, simultaneous and constant. He was right in the middle of the storm, forcing himself to sit at the window and watch the street below. He couldn't run for his brother now. He was far too old and it was far too dangerous. Lightning took victims. He wanted to cast a silencing charm on his room, leave himself with nothing to do but sit and listen to his own heartbeat and wait out the storm, but he couldn't. He had to know what to expect. He had to hear the warning calls of the thunder.

He watched as children played outside, no idea of the danger that was so nearby. They jumped rope and played hopscotch in the alley behind the townhomes. He would have given anything to be so oblivious as they were to the storm raging all around pressed his hands over his ears and yet still he could hear it,

 _'"Set one foot out of that door Sirius Black and you'll never be welcome back inside it!"_

Thunder.

 _"Good fucking riddance! I never want to come back! I hope the name dies with me! The name means more to you than your own son!"_

Lightning.

 _"How dare you! Ungrateful, insolent child! You know nothing of the world, no respect for tradition - I won't warn you again, leave that door and you leave this family, you will never be welcomed back!"_

Thunder.

 _"Don't pretend like you actually give a rats ass about what I do. We both know you've got your perfect son upstairs. I bet he'll be thrilled to take my place."_

Lightning.

 _"You would dare leave us - broken hearted - You'll be the death of me yet, Sirius! You would turn your back on your own family, on your blood."_

Thunder.

 _"I've made a family for myself, blood be damned. They're a better family than you could have ever given me."_

Lightning.

A door slammed. Regulus had no clue if he wanted to see what aftermath the storm had left.


	6. Chapter 6

**365 Days of Regulus**

 _Jessica Dawn_

May 31 - What do you consider to be the greatest invention to date?

* * *

He was only young when his parents had started their education on magic. Mother had wanted to press her wand into their hands and teach them some simple charms, but Father had insisted that the boys understand where their magic came from. The first month of lessons was on their blood, the patriarchy of their family, memorizing names and dates and contributions to society as a whole.

It really was a lot for Regulus to comprehend at four years old, but he often spent nights in Sirius' room after dinner trying to go over what they'd discussed that day. Sirius after all was _six_ and practically a genius.

Things had taken a turn one day though when Father had said that they wouldn't be spending the day poring over the tapestry, and instead they were going to Diagon Alley. He'd instructed them on how to go through the floo on their own, and been impressed when he'd arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and both boys were standing there waiting for him. Sirius had done it with grace, where it seemed that Regulus had stumbled into the ash, but that was quickly fixed with a scourgify.

Orion took their hands, leading them out into the busy wizarding street, and then back into a shop. Regulus hadn't had a chance to see the name of it, but Sirius was quick to nudge him, pulling back behind their father "It's _Ollivanders._ We're getting wands!"

Regulus wasn't too sure about that. Bellatrix was much older, and she said she hadn't had her wand until she was eleven. Narcissa didn't even have one yet.. But then, they were the boys, the sons of the House of Black, and that meant something important. Did the same rules that went for the girls apply to them?

"I appreciate you taking your time today to show the boys just how much care goes into making a wand, Garrick. Hopefully they'll remember this when they're older and remember to care for them. I have some business to see to at Gringotts, I trust they won't get up to trouble. Boys?"

"Yes Father," they spoke in unison. Sirius and Orion shared a look before he added, "I'll watch after Reggie-" A further look resulted in the correction, "Regulus."

* * *

It was quite possibly one of the most fascinating things Regulus had ever watched, the way that Garrick had selected wood and cores, and then in shaping the wand it was almost as though he'd _listened_ to it, letting it take on whichever shape it seemed to have wanted. He'd explained to the boys that he wand chose the wizard, and that different woods and cores seemed to be better for different things - duelling, charms, transfiguration. Garrick himself had been stunned that the boys had actually behaved. Sirius in particular often had a reputation that preceded him, and yet they'd both sat, transfixed as he made a wand and boxed it, floating it up onto a shelf where they could barely even see it anymore.

"I have a question." Regulus had declared, biting down on his lip.

"And what might that be, Regulus?" Garrick had asked, pulling the small boy up to sit on his lap while the three had lunch together.

Regulus made a face, as though trying to figure out just what he wanted to say, staring at Garrick's wand on the desk. "You used your wand to put the hair inside the wand."

Garrick nodded, "Yes. I did use my wand for that."

"So how did your wand get made?"

"I suppose one of my ancestors used their wand for that."

"But then what about their wand? How did that get made?"

"I guess the same is true for them, that someone made it with their own wand before that."

Regulus shook his head, taking a bite from his sandwich before placing it back down on the plate, looking at Sirius. Sirius had held his gaze for a moment before speaking up, "I think what my brother wants to know then is how the very first wand was made…"

Garrick seemed perplexed at first, before smiling at both boys, "Something tells me that the world will never truly be ready for the two of you. I never stopped to consider how the very first wand was made, but perhaps one day you'll manage to figure it out yourselves."


	7. Chapter 7

**365 Days of Regulus**

 _Jessica Dawn_

June 1 - What is a recent promise you made that you have difficulty upholding?

* * *

Regulus Black did not make promises that he wasn't sure he could keep. He could count the number of times the words ' _I promise,_ ' had passed his lips on one hand. Sirius had impressed upon him as a small child just how important it was to keep your promises. A man was nothing if he wasn't of his word. Of course there had been silly promises as a child that hardly counted. Promises to their mother not to fly their brooms where muggles could see them, and not to play with the bludgers in the park.

He remembered Sirius promising to be on his very best behaviour when he left for school, and now that Sirius had left it it was clear that that had not been a promise that he could keep. But now that Sirius was gone it was becoming clear to Regulus that he had made his brother one promise before he'd graduated that he wasn't entirely sure he was able to keep, and he wasn't even sure that it was his own fault.

He was a blood supremacist. He knew that. He genuinely believed that to come from one of the Sacred families meant that you were better than the rest, and that mudbloods had stolen their magic from pureblooded squibs. He believed that they needed to be stopped at all costs, in order to preserve what little truly pure blood there was left.

That didn't mean that he believed in the tactics employed by the Death Eaters. At all costs to him was certainly a very different concept than it was to others, because they didn't deserve to be tortured and killed, but they had to find a way to keep the magic in magical families.

He hadn't been thrilled when his cousin had come to him and told him that the Dark Lord had requested a meeting with the Heir Black. He knew what it meant, and he knew what pride it would bring to his parents, but he knew too that he had made a promise never to go down that road.

Sirius had also made a promise once that he would never leave him and that they would always be brothers, but then he'd gone and broken that promise as well, and when it came down to it that meant more to him than anything. Sirius couldn't keep his own promise, so what duty did Regulus have to keep one that he'd made with him?

It wasn't as though taking the mark was entirely voluntary. He'd never heard of anyone that had refused it and survived. He didn't want harm to come down on his family should he refuse, and he certainly had more self preservation than to allow himself to die simply because he dared say no. Did it truly mean that he was on their side simply because he took the mark?

He had to consider that. He also had to reconsider the value of a promise made with someone who had been known to break theirs.


	8. Chapter 8

**365 Days of Regulus**

 _Jessica Dawn_

June 2 - What was your last meaningful conversation about?

* * *

 _Lord Black;_

 _Narcissa and I would like to invite you to dinner this Sunday. We have important matters to discuss._

 _Lucius_

He stared at the letter in his hands, wondering just what Lucius and Narcissa could possibly want to discuss with him. If it had just come from Lucius he could have understood. They knew each other to be Death Eaters, and as such he wouldn't have been surprised if Lucius would seek help with a mission, but as it were, Narcissa would have nothing to do with that. It was her involvement that left him completely baffled. It wasn't that there was no other reason for them to contact him, only that they never had before. When they'd married he'd been at school, too young to be included in the festivities, but now?

Well now he was the official head of the Black family. Had been for several months now, since his father had passed earlier in the year. Narcissa was his cousin, and the Malfoy line was now intertwined with theirs, but he still had to wonder. The letter had not included his mother, which meant it was a matter explicitly for him. Did it concern his current position in the family? He'd yet to really run into any problems, had only really had to tend to some financial matters and the family seat on the Wizengamot. So what could they possibly want?

It troubled him for days, even as he grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. Dark circles rested under his eyes, worry over the discussion having kept him up at night. He supposed that he could have blamed the lack of sleep on a number of things, but he knew deep down that it was this that was bothering him. He stepped out into the drawing room at the manor and announced his presence. He smiled at his cousin when she entered the room, her dress billowing around her. He moved to bow, but she quickly leaned over and pulled him into a hug, having seldom been so formal with her younger cousin.

"Come… you look so skinny, Regulus, have you been eating? What is Kreacher feeding you?" She'd asked, taking his hand to lead him into the dining room. He was somewhat surprised that they were using the formal one, only settings for three set at the long table.

Lucius stood when the two entered, bowing slightly at the sight of Regulus. "Lord Black."

Regulus laughed and waved his hand, "Please, Lucius. I don't care for such formalities. As far as I am concerned you are still my elder," Regulus didn't mean any disrespect to the traditions, but it still felt foreign to him. He still felt as though Lord Black was his father, and he was only masquerading as an impostor, wearing shoes that were far too big for him. "Be seated… And call me Regulus." He'd added, knowing that it fell to him both to dismiss them, and to set the informal tone.

Neither Lucius or Narcissa sat, though Regulus did. Lucius stood beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in close. The two were practically beaming, and it was unlike either of them to be as affectionate as this in front of him, not anymore at least. When they'd left Hogwarts they'd both matured. Narcissa rested her head against his shoulder and he leaned towards her, pressing a kiss to her head.

Regulus leaned back slightly in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "Your letter implied out had an important matter to discuss with me. As you well know I definitely do not have all night to sit here, particularly not if your business involves putting on such a public display of affection. Would either of you care to enlighten me as to what is going on?"

The couple smiled at each other, while Narcissa smoothed out her dress. When she flattened it over her stomach, the small bump became ever more apparent, champagne covered gossamer drawing a highlight around the slight swell. Regulus had stared for a moment, absorbing just what they were letting him in on, "I suppose congratulations are in order." He stood, reaching forward to shake Lucius' hand before pulling Narcissa back into another hug, "I'm very happy for you," He pulled away, smiling, glancing quickly once more down at her stomach, "How far along?"

"Nearly four months. He's due at the end of March." Lucius had answered. He pulled out one of the heavy chairs, and his wife sat. Elves filed into the room, carrying trays of food, which Regulus could tell was easily able to serve ten. Drinks appeared soon after, and both men sat while the elves busied themselves filling plates for the three of them. Really, they were quite well trained.

Regulus lifted his champagne flute, "He, you say? A toast to the future Lord Malfoy."

Both Lucius and Narcissa raised their drinks, Narcissa partaking in only a small sip while both of the men drank more. When he lowered his glass again, he couldn't help but muse, "I do wonder why you've decided to tell me in person rather than the traditional owl. Typically-"

Narcissa laughed, and he quieted, cooking an eyebrow. "Lucius and I have a very important question for you, Regulus…"

"Really, I'm only Lord Black in title, Narcissa. I won't pretend to know how to tend to these affairs, you're better asking Mother-"

Lucius laughed now, "Regulus, we'd like it if you would be Godfather to our baby."

Regulus sat still for a moment, though he already knew that without a doubt he would take the role. It wasn't as if their social circle was teeming with what Regulus would deem acceptable options. Truly, there wasn't anybody else that he could think of that would be willing to die for the child. He hadn't even met it yet, and he already knew without a doubt that he would give his life for the boy. "Of course I will." He said simply, as though they were ridiculous for having built it up to such a point, and he felt ridiculous for having lost sleep over it. "We can discuss the details over dinner - I must depart quickly though, the Dark Lord has requested an elf to assist him with with a task tonight, and I must deliver Kreacher to him."


	9. Chapter 9

**365 Days of Regulus**

 _Jessica Dawn_

June 3 - What was the last movie you saw?

* * *

"Sirius this isn't a reward! This is terrifying!" Regulus had yelled while his brother gripped his wrist tightly, dragging him down the narrow path.

"Come on, Reg. Live a little - Not only did you make the team, but you set a school record. You caught the snitch in 42 seconds! This will be fun! You deserve to have a little bit of fun." Sirius had explained, though he didn't let up on his younger brother. He'd already brought him into Hogsmeade, using one of the secret paths that the Marauders had discovered, and now was leading him into the nearby muggle village to go to the cinema.

"Sirius - If we're caught - If anybody realizes that we're _not_ at school right now they'll - We'll be in detention for the rest of the year! They'll write Mother!" Regulus was practically pleading now, pulling away from Sirius with all of his strength.

Sirius just shook his head, pulling even harder as the village came into sight, "Come on, Regulus. It's fun. You've never even seen a muggle movie before."

"And I don't want to!"

"They're bloody brilliant! I've seen the first one in this series. The Godfather. It's all about this mob-"

Regulus was practically trembling, shaking his head. "This is fun to you. It isn't fun to me. Fun to me was catching the snitch in 42 seconds. That was all the reward I needed! _Please-"_

Sirius only shook his head again, "Fight with me on this and I'll just have to carry you in. You need to experience something outside of your own comfort zone. You believe everything Mother and Father tell you about muggles because you don't know any better. I know you'll love it."


	10. Chapter 10

**365 Days of Regulus**

 _Jessica Dawn_

June 4 - What is everyone talking about in pop culture right now?

 _Alternate Universe (Same one as Day 4)_

* * *

"What does it mean if somebody invites you over to Netflix and Chill? Why does he feel the need to capitalize Chill?" Regulus had asked, looking up from his phone at his brother when it had gone off.

Sirius for his part, had only laughed, and shook his head. "You're not going, are you?"

"I mean, I can Netflix and Chill here, can't I? You have a Netflix account."

"No, Regulus, you cannot Netflix and Chill here. Especially not with me in the apartment." Sirius was practically doubled over, his words coming out in short bursts, his laughter wracking his whole body.

"I don't understand what is so funny about this."

"He's asking you to fuck, Regulus." Sirius had said simply, "And you're not leaving the apartment tonight. You still haven't even told me who this guy is."

Regulus made an indignant noise, putting his phone down on the table in front of them. "That's so gross. Why would you say that?"

"Because that's what Netflix and Chill means. Where did you even meet this guy?"

"James said I needed more friends… He put this app on my phone to meet new people." Regulus was absorbed in the screen, swiping right.

"Bumble? I know bumble... " Sirius truthfully was only excited that his best friend seemed to look out for his little brother. It was nice to know that even at school he had someone looking out for him.

"Not Bumble. It's called Tinder."

And then Sirius knew that he was going to have to get James back for this one.

* * *

 _Sorry for disappearing. I've been house-sitting, and working extra hours, which has left me with access pretty limited to my phone for most of the day, and little else to do at night other than eat, sleep, and repeat the next day. I have been writing these on my phone, and I'm going to try to stagger chapters two a day until I'm all caught up._


	11. Chapter 11

**365 Days of Regulus**

 _Jessica Dawn_

June 5 - What kind of day was today?

* * *

Today was a good day. He was trying to stay positive about the fact that it was actually the first day of his entire life that he was going to be completely alone, but he just had to keep that in mind. Today was a good day.

To say completely alone though, that was an exaggeration. He'd still have Mother and Father, and Kreacher was always with him, but it just wasn't going to be the same without Sirius to play with. Sirius had to go to school though. He had to do the family proud after all. He was the future head of the Black Family, and today he would take his place as the King of Slytherin. Today they had taken Sirius to Kings Cross, and they'd hurried past all of the filthy muggles, and he'd finally seen the Hogwarts Express, and he knew that it was only 731 days until he got to board it himself. It was probably the biggest number that he had ever had to count down from, but he couldn't help it. 731 was definitely his new favourite number.

He'd spent his day in the library, reading everything he could get his hands on to do with the school. He wanted to know everything. Kreacher had even brought his dinner to the library, and it was so unlike his parents to allow him to eat anywhere but the table, but he supposed that they knew too that he missed his brother. They were after all best friends. He was waiting all too impatiently for an owl from his brother, something to tell him how amazing the school was, like he'd promised to send as soon as he could after the feast and sorting. He wondered how soft the beds were in Slytherin, knowing how his brother loved a soft mattress.

What had come instead were infuriated shouts, and he could hear his mother wailing and his father yelling, _"Gryffindor?! How_ dare _he?!"_ before things had quieted. He swallowed and continued to read, trying to stay quiet in hopes that he had interpreted the yelling wrong but… had Sirius really been sorted into the house of blood traitors and mudbloods?

His answer came when his father entered the library, wand drawn. "Up." the command was simple, and he didn't hesitate to listen. "I've got two years to make sure that you don't make the same mistake that your brother has, and that is my job as your father. Do you know what happens to little boys that are sorted into the wrong house?"

"N-no…"

"Do _not_ stutter. Answer with confidence."

"No, sir."

Orion raised his wand, pointed at his youngest son, "Crucio."

Regulus fell in an instant, his scream caught in his throat as it constricted. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't feel. That was a lie. He could feel everything, the pain of a thousand knives digging in all over his body, the pain of feeling as though he'd been doused in alcohol and set alight. Everything hurt with an intensity that he'd never felt before - and that he never wanted to feel again.

His senses began to come back, and he realized that it wasn't his scream caught in his throat, but that he had simply blocked out the sound, everything now drowned out by his own screams. When he managed to open an eye he realized that his father had lowered his wand. His body still writhed, waves of the pain still coursing through him like an aftershock.

"Get up, Regulus, you are not this weak." Orion had demanded.

Regulus stumbled to his feet, pulling himself up using his father's robes, "S-Sorry-" His eyes lit up in fear again as he stuttered, shaking his head as he tried to control his voice, "Sorry Father."

"Two years, to teach you what happens to little boys who are sorted in the wrong house. I expect you to be up bright and early for a lesson on purity."

Today was the worst day ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**365 Days of Regulus**

 _Jessica Dawn_

June 6 - Do you live off a budget? If yes, how strict are you? If not, should you have one?

 _Alternate Universe, again the same one as Days 4 and 10._

* * *

He counted the coins in his hand, glancing up at the options at the cafeteria for lunch today. It was a far cry from three years ago when he'd been able to leave campus with some of the upperclassmen and pay for lunch for all of them. "How much for the macaroni?"

"Three fifty."

He pushed the coins around slightly, glancing back up at the lunch lady. Her arms were folded over her chest, and he hurriedly put half of them back into his pocket. "Is there anything I can get for two dollars?"

The woman was older, and had clearly been working in the cafeteria long enough that she didn't seem to care very much whether or not he had lunch. Her gaze only softened when his stomach growled rather loudly, "If you're that stuck, I can probably go in the back and make you a peanut butter sandwich or something."

He shook his head. As angry as Sirius would be if he didn't eat lunch, it would be that much worse if he intentionally triggered his allergies just because he was hungry. "No, thank you. Have a good afternoon." He answered politely, excusing himself from the lunch line.

He was halfway through his first class after lunch when they called him down to the office. His heart raced as he walked through the halls, wondering just what he could have gotten into trouble for, and how angry Sirius would be when he got the call to come and get him. When he got to the office they pulled him into one of the smaller rooms off of the principal's office, where a woman was waiting for him. He didn't recognize her, her hair hanging down her chest in dozens of braids, and her smile warm. She wore a suit, and he didn't think that she was any member of school faculty. "Hi," even her voice was warm, "You must be Regulus. My name is Janet."

He eyed her skeptically, wondering just why she'd come here to see him, "Hello, Janet." He sat, watching as she dug around in a paper bag.

"It seems as though they've given me an extra order of fries with my lunch, are you hungry?" She asked, offering him the box. He shook his head, even as his stomach growled. She left them on the table between them. "I just wanted to visit with you and see how you're doing. Some concerns have been raised as to your living environment… Who do you live with?"

He bit down on his lip. This woman had come here to take him away from Sirius. He picked up the french fries and ate a couple. "I live with my brother," he answered quietly, "He's of age. Everything is perfectly legal. You don't need to-"

"Regulus, my job isn't to break up families, it's to make sure that you're cared for in the best possible way. Tell me about your brother."

He swallowed, noting that she had now produced a notebook. "Might I ask why you were called into the school? What happened, specifically? My brother doesn't hit me - he would never."

Again Janet shook her head, "Regulus, I just want to ask you a few questions. Believe me, the last thing I want to do is take you away from your brother. I just want to make sure that you're being given the tools that you need to succeed in life."

"Of course I am-" He was getting louder now, furious that anyone could think that Sirius wasn't a good caregiver. "My brother is amazing- couldn't ask for a better role model- He didn't have to take care of me when my parents kicked me out but he did- He gave up everything for me- He deserves so much more than I can give him-" He had stood up at some point, pacing around the small room, "Please don't get Sirius in trouble."

"Please, sit. This isn't the Inquisition. If you want to know specifically what happened-"

"Yes."

"At lunch today you were exhibiting some odd behaviour. The woman who runs the cafeteria has worked here for a long time, and she's seen it before, from quite a number of other students and from you on other occasions. She's concerned that you aren't being taken care of at home, and I must say you are quite thin."

"This is about me not eating lunch today?"

"It's what got someone to make the call."

Regulus sat back down, shaking his head, "You've got this all wrong. Believe me. My brother gives me enough money for lunch every day."

Janet scribbled something down in her notebook, "Then why don't you eat lunch every day?"

He sighed, raking his fingers through his hair, "My brother's birthday is in two weeks, and I wanted to get him something nice. The only money I get is for lunch, and he won't allow me to work through the school year because he wants me to focus on my grades. I've been saving my lunch money so that I can buy him a new watch."

Janet had stared at him for a minute, having never really heard anything like that in her career. She had no reason not to believe him though, he'd gone from being frantic that Sirius would be getting into trouble, to calmly explaining the situation. "Why didn't you take the sandwiches she offered you if that was the case?"

Regulus could only laugh now, "I'm allergic to peanuts."

Even Janet had laughed, reaching for her purse, "How much money have you managed to save so far?"

He had to look in his wallet, pushing around bills and coins, "Nearly seventy dollars."

She was impressed, clearly his brother meant a lot to him. She pulled several bills out of her own wallet and handed them to him, "Make sure you get him something nice. I'm supposed to follow up with a visit to your home, but I really don't think I'll need to. I'd like you to take my number down - Regulus?"

He was staring at the money in his hands, shaking his head, "I can't take this. This is yours. I can save enough over the next two weeks- It's fine, thank you but I must refu-"

She closed his hands around the money, "I want you to take it. I don't see many cases like this, where it's genuinely two people that care about each other just trying to do good for the other. And like I said, I want you to take my number, and if you or your brother ever need anything I want you to call me. Now take some time to eat those french fries before you go back to class, alright?"

He wanted to argue again that he couldn't take her money, that Blacks didn't take hand outs, but she didn't seem like the type of woman to take no for an answer. He felt tears stinging his eyes, but he refused to let them fall in front of her. He simply nodded, "Thank you, Janet."

* * *

 _(I'm thinking of making this into a multichaptered story that would standalone, though of course there would still be oneshots and drabbles included in here... Is this something that you would read? Review and let me know.)_


End file.
